Ace Combat ww2
by Knight7572
Summary: bored with no-one to challenge them anymore the members of strider squadron play a game to pass the time but little do they know that an unexpected visitor will give them a run for their money this is a crack fic


Disclaimer: I do not own ace combat nor the aircraft mentioned.

It was a calm morning as Strider squadron roared into the sky.

Trigger was flying a light blue with silver dh.98 mosquito with grey and black camouflage p-51d mustang that had two external fuel tank on its wing pylon.

On trigger's right side was a silver with white striped p-38l lighting that had an external fuel tank on the inner wing hardpoints with a silver bf-109g-10 that had an external fuel tank on its centerline pylon

Count spotted glints "Tally ho bandits dead ahead."

The four strider pilots peeled their drop tanks off breaking formation as Trigger dove on two tone green and brown camouflage ki-45 nick, Trigger squeezed his trigger pumping 20mm rounds into the lead nick which was engulfed in fire as Count destroyed the other nick.

"Trigger bandit closing fast." Huxian shouted as a lone green with shades of grey and brown with a shark mouth a6m5 zero diving on Count but Trigger's mosquito was quick to respond and he easily got onto the zero's six.

He fired another burst of cannon fire cutting the zero's left wing off from the fuselage which spun in a vertical dive until hitting the ground.

"So where are the rest of the fighters?" Jaeger wonder since he was expecting to see them by now.

Trigger rolled inverted looking down seeing that below them was an erusean bomber train but Trigger knew they'd be in the airspace soon.

He could make out several green and brown top and black shaded ki-27 oscar, spitfire mk.9e, ki-102 randy and a j1n irving.

Trigger quickly got onto the 1st randy and dispatched it with a short burst "Trigger watch out." Count called as two missiles streaked by the flight.

an air superiority grey with silver camouflage starfighter that had a familiar emblem on the tail streaked over the flight "Woah where did they get that?" Count called as he looked below the wing seeing four sidewinder missiles.

Count quickly broke formation to give pursuit but the starfighter released its drop tanks pulling into a steep climb with Count's mustang climbing after the starfighter.

Count's mustang stalled dropping but before he could recover the starfighter nosed over and fired its 20mm cannon obliterating Count.

Count threw his controller to the floor much to Jaeger and Huxian's amusement "Jaeger bandit." The starfighter fired a sidewinder that obliterated his lighting instantly.

"Huxian you have to down this bandit." Trigger called as Huxian went to full throttle closing on the starfighter but the starfighter pilot pulled a barrel roll that Hux wasn't expecting easily slipping behind the bf-109.

The starfighter fired its 2nd sidewinder blowing Huxian and her 109 from the sky.

Trigger saw the starfighter coming head on, he pulled the mosquito into a barrel roll but the starfighter pulled into the vertical then it rolled over firing a quick burst of cannon fire that peppered the mosquito damaging the oil system, he knew the next pass would decide who lived and who died.

The two fighters came around heading for each other.

He fired his four 20mm hispano cannons but the starfighter's 20mm cannons ripped his mossie to pieces. "How?" the four pilots looked on as the one winged mossie spiralled into the ground.

'Game over' They looked at the leader-board seeing the name hunter410 at the top with four kills.

"Just who was that pilot?" Jaeger asks wondering what had just happened.

"Did you see the way the starfighter moved almost like a certain drag racer pilot we know I have a hunch? Trigger said putting down the controller making his way to the hangar with the rest of strider.

**In the hanger**

Trigger, Count, Jaeger and Hux walked in seeing trigger's f-15 and what looked like a jet covered up.

Avril walked by the covered up machine but Trigger could tell she was hiding something "Avril we were just playing a game, a starfighter jet showed up creamed us you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"No I have no idea what you are talking about." she responded, but Count wasn't fooled and quickly peeked under the cover seeing a wheel.

"Hey Hux gimme a hand with this would ya?" Count asked as he and Huxian pulled the sheet back revealing a silver starfighter jet with wires connected to a computer.

"Avril care to explain this." Trigger said seeing the name hunter 410 on the computer.

"Alright you caught me I'm the starfighter pilot who downed you guys." Trigger was about to ask her why, but she beat him to it.

"You want to know why its because I'm shit at flying prop planes, I'm a jet girl and I find myself more comfortable flying jets." she sighed sitting next to her starfighter.

"So how about I teach you then since I had trouble with props at first." He quickly caught her lips in a kiss which Avril reciprocates without hesitation.

**An hour later**

Count groaned as Avril's thunderbolt cut his lighting to bits "Oh come on Trigger stop helping her would ya."Huxian and Jaeger watched as Trigger and Avril wiped the floor with Count again.

Huxian couldn't contain her laughter when Avril killed Count in a superfortress heavy bomber. "Tired of having your kills stolen eh Count."

Count quickly removed himself from the sofa as Laura came in "Ahh you guys enjoyed the game." Laura took Count's seat picking up the controller.

"You know what Avril use the starfighter again I bet me and sis can defeat you." Trigger said with a smug grin as Avril got up heading for her starfighter simulator.

Count, Jaeger and Huxian watched as Trigger and his sister lured Avril into a turning fight where the slow prop planes could turn tighter than the faster starfighter jet.

Little by little the pair damaged Avril's jet until the starfighter pitched down diving into the ground leaving nothing but a crater. "Nice one sis."

Avril came back in sitting next to her boyfriend "So where did you get the hunter?" he asked wondering since he hadn't seen the starfighter since it since he had been at fort greys.

"Well its my f-104g that trigger helped me buy and restore to flight its currently grounded for engine overhaul. You know what how about we hook your eagle up and we see who is better in jets guns only." she responded leaning back into Trigger who enjoyed having Avril in his arms.

The four pilots watched the happy couple head off to enjoy themselves "So is it wrong that I ship my brother and avril?" Laura bemused recognising they were so in love."

"No it is not." Jaeger commented as they sat down with popcorn to watch the game between three strikes and his scrap queen.

A/n

I hope you enjoyed this crack fic it was a fun little idea I had after looking at the piston fighters on the ace combat wiki


End file.
